Like Father, Like Son
by yevonscribbles
Summary: As Bodi and Angus become an item Khampa needs to process the news and has a secret of his own that needs to come to light.


A gentle flurry of snow gave the mountain air a crisp smell that was impossible to replicate. Smiling the wide form of Fleetwood Yak made his way down the winding roads of his small village of Snow Mountain towards the only bar in town. Groups of sheep waved at the lumbering yak. Fleetwood smiled at the way his life had changed. Long gone were the memories of the overcrowded city miles away. Decades had past since Fleetwood moved up to the small village on a whim and at first the yak had planned to move back to the city after a few years, but the plan had changed when he met Khampa.

Pushing open the door of the bar Fleetwood found the mastiff in question slumped over the bar. With a shake of his head the tan yak took a seat next to his longtime friend. Shortly after arriving at Snow Mountain the town was attacked by a literal gang of wolves. When things looked their worse Khampa had appeared and drove off the gang while protecting his son Bodi. The mammals of the village were quick to accept the mastiff father and son into the town. It wouldn't be until years later that Fleetwood and Khampa would grow even closer.

"How you feelin'?" Fleetwood said. Khampa gave an angry huff before signing for another drink. Reluctantly the sheep behind the bar poured another helping of amber alcohol which the mastiff downed quickly. "You gonna be OK Khampa? You normally don't drink this much unless…"

"…It's Bodi…" The mastiff grunted. Fleetwood smiled to himself.

"Isn't it always Bodi?" The yak asked. Fleetwood gave the bartender a smile. Moments later a pair of coffee cups were placed in front of the pair, if Fleetwood was going to get Khampa out of his bad mood he needed the mastiff sober. "What did your son do this time?"

The mastiff turned to his longtime friend with a glare. "Bodi's bringing HIM home…" Khampa hissed.

Fleetwood took a sip of him coffee and studied the older mastiff. "Him?" Idly the yak stroked his beard. "Ohhhh Angus! Doesn't Bodi usually bring his band-mates whenever he comes back to Snow Mountain to visit?"

"Yes but this time…" Khampa began before taking a sip of his own coffee. "Bodi is bring HIM home… as his…" Khampa leaded closer and whipped his head around to make sure no one close would hear what he was about to whisper. "…boyfriend…"

Fleetwood smiled widely. "Well how about that! That's good on Bodi!" The yak offered his coffee in a mock toast. Khampa muttered under his breath and glared at his longtime friend. "What?"

"Bodi is bringing home some city-slicker cat that talks funny and your… excited for him!?" The mastiff growled. Sure the dog had not exactly been thrilled that his son was going to be moving to the city to pursue his dreams of being a musician, but this Angus Scattergood seemed off to the older mastiff.

Fleetwood raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that you have a problem with your own son having a boyfriend? Especially considering you and I-"

A flush spread across the normally stoic dog's face as he frantically covered the yak's face with his large paw. "Fleetwood! You promised me!" Khampa pleaded while he looked around nervously. With a sigh Fleetwood took the large paw with his hoof and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Khampa, are you really that scared about us?" Fleetwood smiled. "You don't have to worry about the wolves anymore, hell most of them live here in Snow Mountain now…"

"I know it's just… After losing my wife Maya I just couldn't putting someone else in danger… And I couldn't have raised Bodi without you and everybody else here…" Khampa sighed, his strong features softening. He looked up and met the warm smile of the yak. Over time the pair had went from friends to occasional lovers and eventually secret boyfriends. While the older mastiff still had hang ups and doubts about his relationship with Fleetwood the yak was more than willing to let things develop. He wasn't in any hurry.

Fleetwood got up from his stool and put some money on the bar. "Come here you silly mutt. Let's get you home." With a soft tug the yak pulled Khampa up and lead him by the paw out of the bar. The older mammals looked around picturesque small village they called home. Several sheep were hanging up various wool clothing with the help of a pair of wolves. After Bodi and Khampa defeated Linnux, the boss of the wolves many of the former mobsters had decided to make Snow Mountain their new home. Their once small community was now a colorful blend of sheep and wolves living their lives and singing a unified song.

Hand in hand the two mammals made their way to the small home Khampa kept outside the town proper. The mastiff had half halfheartedly tried to pull his paw away from Fleetwood a few times but the yak wouldn't let go. Khampa tried to avoid any stares from the other mammals out during the early evening hours but no one seemed to mind or care. Since the odd pair had really started dating Khampa had insisted on secrecy. The once looming threat of the wolves had scared the mastiff and to a lesser extent Khampa has worried what Bodi would think of his father and his choice of partner.

Once inside his house and out of site the yak finally let go of Khampa's paw. "Fleetwood… why didn't you let go of my paw?" The older mastiff asked. "Mammal's are gonna talk…"

"You do realize mammal's already talk right?" The yak asked with a smile. "I think the only one with a problem with us being out and open is you Khampa." Fleetwood took a seat on the dog's modest couch and motioned for the mastiff to join him. With a sigh Khampa took a seat next to the yak and felt a strong arm pull him in close.

"How long have we been seeing each other now?" Fleetwood ask while petting the mastiff's head. Khampa slowly melted under the yak's touch and leaded closer to the tan mammal.

"Ten years… And even before that you have helped me and Bodi since… Well always…" Khampa answered. "You've always been there for me… And you raised Bodi like…" The mastiff hesitated.

"Like he was my own?" Fleetwood laughed. "I kinda like you two and consider you my family if you haven't noticed. And now Bodi has gone off and met someone he likes as well." The mastiff shot up and met the yak's eyes.

"That's different! Bodi is too young to-" Khampa began.

"Bodi is old enough to live his own life Khampa, and you need to support him." Fleetwood interrupted. "Besides that boy could do a lot worse than a famous musician as a partner. He could have fallen in love with a stern, serious guard dog." The yak teased.

Khampa felt his cheeks burned and tried to protest but couldn't find his words. Fleetwood leaned closer and gave the mastiff a soft kiss. "Give Angus a chance, OK?"

"Fine… Fine… Your right, as usual." The mastiff smiled. Khampa hesitated before continuing. "Do you really think I'm that bad of a catch?"

Fleetwood let out a laugh. "Sometimes. You could smile more." Laying down the yak pulled his partner onto himself and wrapped his arms around the mastiff. The large dog laid on his partner's chest and let himself just enjoy the feeling of being held. "I love you Khampa." Minutes pasted and the odd pair laid on the couch in silence, content to just enjoy each other's company. Eventually Khampa broke the silence.

"I think… I'm going to tell Bodi about us…" The mastiff whispered causing Fleetwood to meet his partner's eyes. The sudden desire to open up about their relationship was a bit of a shock. Despite the private nature of the yak's relationship with the older mastiff Fleetwood honestly felt that Bodi was his own son and knowing the wide-eyed pup the young mastiff would be nothing but supportive.

"Your sure?" Fleetwood asked with a raised eyebrow. Khampa took the yak's face in his large paws and kissed his partner deeply. Breaking the kiss the normally stoic dog smiled widely and was his tail actually wagging a little?

"Yes, I'm sure." The mastiff smiled and rested his head on his partner's chest. "Your right, no one would care, your not in danger, and Bodi…"

"Bodi will be happy your happy Khampa." Fleetwood smiled. "Now does this mean you'll be OK with your son being with Angus?"

The mastiff let out a small growl. 'Now that is a different matter…" The yak let out a laugh and hugged his partner close.

"Give that cat a chance! I'm always right, remember?" Fleetwood chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… I love you." Khampa said with a shy smile. The pair spent the rest of the evening reminiscing and talking to each other. Eventually the older mastiff excused himself to make a phone call.

(Epilogue 1)

With a stretch the lengthy form of Angus Scattergood removed the headphones he was wearing. A long series of recording equipment laid in front of him as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. The white cat had spend the last few hours putting the finishing touches on yet another song performed by his young prodigy-turned-boyfriend Bodi. The recent change in their friendship made Angus a little nervous but he was willing to try a relationship with the mastiff. Checking the time the cat made his way to his living room desperate for a break.

The once monolithic modern mansion was now the epicenter of Angus's band and it's rise to glory. Bodi, Darma, and Germur had all moved in with the rock star shortly after their premier and quickly turned the sleek residence into a cluttered lived-in home. Normally the cat would be furious about the mess and constant noise but Angus hadn't realized just how lonely he was before the mastiff and his odd friend's came into his life. Speaking of Bodi the cat was having a hard time finding his boyfriend.

"Bodi? You here mate?" Angus called with no answer. On a hunch the cat walked down the long hallway to their shared bedroom where the young mastiff was sitting. The normally excited pup was eerily quiet. "There you are you silly thing. Everything alright?"

The mastiff turned his head towards Angus and gave a weak smile. "Oh hey Angus. Yeah I'm fine…" The cat pulled down his signature sunglasses and met his partner's eyes.

"Right and I'm the bloody Queen. What's going on mate?" Angus took a seat on his oversize bed and held his boyfriend's paw.

"Well… You remember how I told Dad about us yesterday…" The cat winced, remembering the difficult phone call and holding Bodi close as he tried to process his Father's disappointment in the news. Worst off the old mutt didn't seem to have a problem with Bodi being gay, but had a problem with Angus himself. The cat had promised himself to climb back to Snow Mountain and share some choice words with the older mastiff when he got a free moment.

"Yeah…" Angus smirked, keeping his rage in check. There was no reason to upset Bodi again.

"Well he just called back with news of his own…" Bodi continued.

"Oh really? What news does the old dog have now?" Angus sat beside his partner and waited with baited breath.

"Apparently Dad is dating someone… and had been dating someone most of my life in fact… in secret no less!" Bodi obviously was trying to process what he was saying. Angus gave the mastiff a concerned look.

"Esh, that doesn't sound like the stern guard dog I met before." The cat added.

"Right!? He always talked about being honest but apparently this was special case or something." Bodi was acting more like the excitable pup Angus had fallen for so apparently the news wasn't too dire or troubling to the young pup.

"Well who is it!? Does your Dad have some long lost lover or something!?" Angus probed.

"No! Dad's in love with Fleetwood!" The mastiff exclaimed. Angus felt his jaw go slack. Fleetwood was the large yak with a drawl. From what the cat knew the older yak was the leader of Snow Mountain. And from what the cat could recall the yak was male.

"Wait… Hold on backup!" The cat was a little lost. "You mean to tell me that your Dad; Khampa, the old dog that gave you such a fit over you and I being together, is gay!?"

"I KNOW!" Bodi shrieked. "All this time he was dating Mr. Yak in secret! And now he came out and told me! How crazy is that!?" There was the boundless optimism that Angus knew and loved.

"And you're OK with this Bodi?" Angus asked.

"Are you kidding!? I love Fleetwood! He was always like my other Dad, and now he is like my other Dad!" The mastiff's tail was steadily rapping against the bed as Bodi failed to contained his excitement. "So I told Dad that we would come up and spend the week with them! Kinda get to know each other all over again!"

"You what now?" Angus spat, dumbfounded.

"I told Dad we would stay the week up there…" Bodi smiled. "Just you, me, my Dad, and my Dad's boyfriend…"

"Bodi. Dear. My love… I can't do a week away from-" The cat gestured at the expansive room around him. "THIS! A day or two sure, but a whole week!? No way! Come on let's call up your Dad and clear this up."

"Aw come on Angus… For me?" Bodi smiled at his partner. Angus felt his cheeks burn as the mastiff's eyes seem to grow larger. Early on in their friendship the young mastiff had learned that his 'puppy dog eyes' could melt the rock-star's heart. Lately Bodi had been testing the boundaries of his skills and was convinced Angus would forgive him for murder with one well placed puppy dog eyes look.

"Fine… Damn your puppy dog eyes… They should be illegal!" Angus huffed as Bodi wrapped the cat in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Angus!" Bodi exclaimed. With a sigh Angus let his partner nuzzle him and even give a kiss or two. Eventually he had enough and broke free from the mastiff. The pair spent the remainder of the day planning their week long stay at Snow Mountain to show Khampa their support. Bodi; ever the optimist, was excited to see his Dad and lifelong friend Fleetwood in a new way while Angus was trying to figure out what to do without cell service and modern convenience. One thing was for certain, this would be a trip to remember.

(Epilogue 2)

Riff and Skozz had gone for big city mobsters to living a quiet life in the small village of Snow Mountain. 'Well, Skozz is always quiet…' Riff corrected himself. The pint sized wolf snickered to himself as he applied another layer of paint on a building they were helping repair for their new neighbors. The longer wolf gave his boyfriend a confused look. Suddenly the mute wolf threw a paw over his mouth and pointed off to the distance.

"What is it Skozz?" The smaller wolf asked turning to see what was making his boyfriend so excited. Off to the distance the unofficial mayor Fleetwood Yak was walking hoof and paw with the former guard dog of the town Khampa. Many of the other residents of Snow Mountain seemed to share Skozz's excitement at seeing the pair together. Rumor had it that Fleetwood and Khampa had been close but no one knew just how close.

Riff snickered to himself. "They make a good pair, don't you agree Skozz?"

The large wolf smiled and signed to his boyfriend. 'I agree. I'm really glad we moved here.' The smaller wolf motioned for Skozz to lean close and gave him a nuzzle.

"I'm happy we moved too Skozz… Real happy." The wolves went back to their painting with smiles on their faces.


End file.
